Telephone
Telephone is a character from Thru the Mirror. She is found at OsTown in Mickey's house. ''Epic Mickey Before Mickey's arrival, he got in an argument with Gremlin Prescott, which ended with Prescott stuck in the safe above the Gag Factory, and Telephone having his wrench. Mickey needs to get the wrench so Prescott can activate the bridge to Mickeyjunk Mountain, but Telephone won't give it up unless Mickey can activate all 4 power boxes around OsTown. Otherwise, Mickey can let Prescott in the house to dismantle Telephone and get the wrench (leaving a spare gear behind). The power box locations are as follows: 1. On the side of Mickey's house, already filled in 2. Under Clarabelle's garden, use thinner to go underground 3. On the roof of the Gag Factory 4. Hidden behind the painted wall near the Gag Factory After these have been painted in, Telephone will give Mickey the wrench, and ask Mickey to look for a telephone on Mickeyjunk Mountain (the one near the pile of video game cartridges), and type in 726 so he can extend his communication in Wasteland. Once these are done, Mickey will get E-Tickets and a Bronze pin from her. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Telephone reappears in ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two inside Mickey's house in OsTown, and is now a female instead of a male. As in the prequel, she gives the player a quest that involves painting telephone boxes, but the main difference is that in the sequel, the five hub worlds (Mean Street South, Mean Street North, OsTown, Bog Easy, and Ventureland) have three boxes to be painted in. Trivia *Telephone says that she can reach farther than Mean Street, if you extended her communication connections. She gives Mickey phone calls and one call even says "Mickey? Pick up! It's me. I know you're there! Get your dog off my lawn!". This possibly is referring to Mickey's dog, Pluto, so this can most likely reach out of Cartoon Wasteland into Mickey's world. The call is possibly one of Mickey's neighbors, presumably Mortimer Mouse or the modern day Pete. *It is said that Telephone is a male in the first game, however in the sequel, she is given a female voice actress and referred to as a "she" by Practical Pig. *In both games, following Gremlin Prescott's advice will cause the Telephone to be out of action for the duration of the game. *In the PC files of Epic Mickey 2, it is implied that Prescott scattered the pieces of Telephone over whole Ostown in the first game, as Gus says that "not long ago, he found poor Telephone's pieces scattered all over OsTown. Never did get the whole story on what happened to it." **In addition to this, in Epic Mickey 2, the Telephone mentions that Gremlin Gus put her back together after the "incident", which refers to Gremlin Prescott dismantling her in the first game. This makes Prescott dismantling her canon within the storyline. *In Epic Mickey 2, ''the Telephone shares the same voice actor as Mabel from the cartoon series ''Gravity Falls on Disney Channel. *It is unknown how Telephone had put Prescott in the safe above the Gag Factory. Gallery Telephone.png Telephone (Thru The Mirror).jpg|Telephone from thru the mirror 032c4d_d1792c646ce84b5d4a0f199d0664df3a.jpg|Promotional render. Telephone_EM2.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Toons Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Thru the Mirror Characters Category:OsTown Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Characters in 2-D Shorts